Casualties
Season 1 Old Wounds *Janice Lee - Rapidly aged 100 years by her own quantum accelerator. *Krill destroyer - Lost with all hands, having been destroyed by a redwood tree which had been rapidly matured by the quantum accelerator. Command Performance :N/A About a Girl :N/A If the Stars Should Appear *Krill destroyer - Destroyed with all hands by the . Pria *Pria Lavesque - A native of the 29th century, Pria's existence in the 25th century was erased after the Orville destroyed the wormhole from where she came. Krill *''Kakov'' - Destroyed with all hands by the . **Arnak *19 colonists are confirmed dead on Kastra 4 following a raid by the Kakov. *Barring Teleya and her classroom, the crew of the Yakar are killed by an amplified burst of UV light caused by Ed Mercer. **Haros **Sazeron Majority Rule *Tom - Shot while attempting to escape Social Correction on Sargus 4. Into the Fold *Drogen - Stabbed then shot by Claire Finn. Cupid's Dagger *Untold Navarians and Bruidians are killed during the Navarian-Bruidian conflict. Firestorm *Harrison Payne New Dimensions *Blavaroch Mad Idolatry *Valondis - Stabbed in the back by the Man in Red Robe. Season 1.5 New Beginnings, Pt. 1 Though no deaths occur in the present day, several Union soldiers are seen falling to the Tzel in a flashback to circa 2320. The wreckage of a Union fleet including the BCV Cons- is seen. New Beginnings, Pt. 2 Though no deaths occur in the present day, the majority of the crew of the BCV Burton are revealed to have been killed. Season 2 Ja'loja :N/A Primal Urges *35 Nyxians - Killed when the planet Nyxia is engulfed by its sun, having been chosen to stay behind via a lottery while a group of 30 were taken to safety by shuttlecraft ECV-197-1. **First Minister Hallan Theece Home *Serris - Murdered by the "Borrins". *Floratta Borrin - Shot with her own PM-32 by Alara Kitan. *Cambis Borrin - Shot by Alara Kitan. Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes *Unidentified Krill destroyer - Crew massacred by the Chak'tal. *In addition, three one-man Marauder-class fighters are destroyed by the Chak'tal. All the World is Birthday Cake *Several Regorian security guards - Shot by Kelly Grayson and Bortus in their attempt to escape a Giliac camp. A Happy Refrain :N/A Deflectors :N/A Identity, Pt. 1 *At least six Kaylon units - Shot by security personnel. *At least fourteen Orville crew members - Shot by Kaylon boarders. Identity, Pt. 2 :Featuring the destruction of dozens of vessels and the loss of untold hundreds of crew members across three fleets, ''Identity, Pt. 2 hosts potentially the greatest death toll of any episode of The Orville as yet.'' * - Destroyed with all hands by Kaylon Spheres 29 and 31. **Captain Marcos *Unidentified Orville Ensign - Ejected into space by the Kaylon. *A single Kaylon guarding the Armory is shot by a PM-488 Titan wielded by Yaphit. *Two Kaylon guarding the Shuttle Bay are shot by the same PM-488 Titan wielded by Bortus. *Two Krill destroyers - Destroyed with all hands by Kaylon Sphere 15. *Kaylon Sphere 15 - Destroyed with all hands by Dalak's Krill destroyer. *Kaylon Primary - Beheaded by Isaac. *Kaylon Secondary - Shot by Isaac. *Kaylon Tertiary - Shot by Isaac. *All Kaylon aboard the Orville (dozens) - Deactivated by an EM pulse transmitted by Isaac. *''Battle of Earth'' - Numerous vessels of the Union/Krill and Kaylon fleets are destroyed or heavily damaged. **[[CCV Hawking|CCV Hawking]] ** **At least two Orville crew members are killed as a result of hull breaches on decks E and F. Blood of Patriots *Lieutenant Orrin Channing Lasting Impressions :N/A Sanctuary :N/A Tomorrow, and Tomorrow, and Tomorrow :N/A The Road Not Taken :Note: All casualties are from an alternate timeline. *1 Kaylon interceptor-class sphere - Destroyed with all hands by shuttlecraft ECV-342-1. * - Is lost with all hands while transporting Claire Finn to the past. **Ed Mercer **Kelly Grayson **Bortus **Gordon Malloy **John LaMarr **Talla Keyali **Ty Finn **Marcus Finn *Claire Finn - Erases her own history after performing a memory wipe on the past Kelly. *